Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines typically include a stationary turbine frame supporting a plurality of circumferentially spaced vanes having an airfoil shape, which are exposed to high temperatures in operation. It is desirable to increase operating temperatures within gas turbine engines as much as possible to increase both output and efficiency.
To protect struts of the turbine frame from the high temperatures, a one-piece wraparound fairing can be used. This configuration requires the struts be separable from the frame assembly at the hub, outer ring or both to permit fairing installation over the struts. This makes installation and field maintenance difficult. A split fairing arrangement in which forward and aft sections are sandwiched around the struts can be used but relies on an interlocking feature to keep the fairing halves together after assembly to the frame. This interlocking feature consumes a significant amount of physical space and is therefore is less desirable for use with many frame configurations as it increases aerodynamic blockage.